


Christmas Mornings

by kinggyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas Morning, Fluff, M/M, a surprise something by the end, dad!cheolsoo, kid!chan, they have a cat bc if yall know me by now i will alwats insert cats in whatever i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinggyu/pseuds/kinggyu
Summary: Christmas mornings entail having to wake up and leaving you warm bed, opening your presents, and a surprise wedding proposal?





	Christmas Mornings

Christmas mornings in bed were always and will always be the best thing in the world. It’s cold outside and you just stay in bed all cuddled up and warm. It’s a plus when you have your lover with you under the covers of course. Ticking all the boxes, I guess you could say Jisoo was having the best christmas morning so far.

 

Everything was warm and soft. _Seungcheol_ was warm and soft.

 

The two have been together for about almost three years now. Although only wed in the court, they never did minded it and they were both just very happy they can officially say they are married. Two years as proven by a ring, and five as proven by their friends.

 

By their first and a half year, they have decided they wanted to expand their family. So they adopted a cute little three-year-old boy, named Chan. He had been their little ball of fluff and sunshine ever since.

 

Probably also their little ball of energy. The little kid tiptoes towards the “big-people-door” and slowly and silently turns the knob. _Today is Christmas!_

 

He peeks his head inside to see a huge lump in the middle of the large bed, even larger than his. He tries to gently get up and gets a better look at everything around him. It’s like he just climbed the tallest mountain and is now looking over everything below him. Everything being his two dads, or at least what seems to be his two dads.

 

He could only see his papa’s head- Seungcheol- since the blanket felt just on the top of his shoulder. He couldn’t find his daddy, he’s probably that bunch of brown hair sticking out from the blanket close to Seungcheol’s face.

 

_One, two, three!_

 

“Daddy! Papa! Wake up it’s Christmas!” he shouts and jumps on the bed before jumping on his fathers. He hears gasps and groans as he wiggles his way to see what was under the blanket.

 

Seungcheol immediately breaks into a huge grin before even opening his eyes. Jisoo, well he just snuggles closer to Seungcheol and just hugs him tighter, not even registering anything he hears.

 

“Chanie! Merry Christmas, honey!” Seungcheol greets with his coarse morning voice. Chan’s hair was now all disheveled and messy from wiggling around the blanket. Seungcheol pushes back Chan’s hair and gently squeezes his cheeks earning a squeal and a giggle from the kid.

 

“Come on papa let’s open the gifts!” He sing-songs together with his ls becoming w. Seungcheol laughs and Jisoo finally lifts his head up from the nook of his husband’s neck. He squints his eyes as he tries to look at his baby. “Daddy, daddy come on wake up!” Chan wiggles on top of him once again.

 

The sound of children’s laughter bounces off of their apartment’s walls as Seungcheol sits up and tickles Chan. Jisoo laughs along, slowly waking up from his slumber, putting his arm behind his head and watching the two play together.

 

“Let’s go” Seungcheol announces as he easily lifts up Chan and hauls him over his back squatting first before charging off towards the living room acting like an airplane and making action sounds. A soft smile lays on Jisoo’s face as he watches them leave the room.

 

They were cute and all, but Jisoo is most definitely still sleepy.

 

Although having a stay-at-home job being a freelance designer, his body clock has been quite a mess. And by that he means it has been a mess for about 4 years now. His clients were nice and all, except for one who demands so much for just one man.

 

That entailed him having to spend half of his Christmas eve eating with his friends and half of it staying up and working on his latest project.

 

He heaves a breath and brings the blanket closer to him closing his eyes and preparing to go back to sleep.

 

He feels a light weight on the other edge of the bed and in a few minutes he feels soft fur against his hand. He cracks open his eyes and sees their cat, Snow, rubbing her face on Jisoo’s hand.

 

“Snow, Merry Christmas” he mutters and scratches the back of the kitten’s ears and earning a low purr. He closes his eyes again whilst still petting Snow.

 

After what seems like ten minutes passing by, he hears soft thuds against the carpeted floorboards. “Merry Christmas, Snow” he hears a whisper, knowing already it’s Seungcheol.

 

One thing he really adores about his doe eyed man is that he really is considerate. He fully supports Jisoo’s career and knows wholeheartedly the consequences of him being a freelance artist. He stays up with Jisoo when he does late-night work even if he himself is tired already from his own. He prepares him a soothing bubble bath, candles and roses and all, when he sees that the other is getting stressed already. He is literally the best husband in the world.

 

“Merry Christmas baby” he feels soft lips against his temple and he opens his sleepy eyes to smile gently at Seungcheol. He lifts his head up a bit and gets a soft kiss from the other immediately. “You still tired huh?” He coos and Jisoo nods his head slowly and pouting up at him. “My poor baby” the other teases earning himself a light slap on his jogger-clad thigh.

 

“Chan’s looking for his daddy, come on” he says and Jisoo groans, not because of Chan but because he hates himself for wanting to just go back to sleep instead of bonding with his family. “I’ll make you chocolate chip pancakes and hot chocolate, then we can just watch some animated Christmas movies so you can sleep while Chan and I watch” Seungcheol offers, which is actually very tempting.

 

He slowly sits up, looking around and waiting for himself to feel more awake. Seungcheol sits there watching his husband look around their room sleepily and blankly, obviously very amused at this scene he is very familiar with.

 

Jisoo peels of the blanket and slowly gets out of their warm bed. He aimlessly walks towards the living room, rubbing the sleep off of his eyes.

 

He enters their living room seeing Chan on the floor by the tree, playfully annoying Snow with the seemingly new toy plane he just got. He laughs at the scene, more on Snow as she just watches him and not doing anything since she adores him so much.

 

“Daddy, yay you’re here! Look what Uncle Jeonghan gave me!” Chan exclaims and shows him the airplane he was just playing with. “Oh wow that’s so cool!” he comments and ruffles Chan’s hair before leaning down to kiss the top of his head. “Make sure to say thank you to him when we see him next time, okay?” he says and Chan nods his little head, returning back to annoying the kitten.

 

Seungcheol arrives in the living room sitting down next the Jisoo on the couch and laying an arm around the latter to bring him in closer as they both watch Chan.

 

They gave Chan the task of opening all of the presents, not because they were too lazy to, but because the kid insisted on doing it by himself.

 

“Woah look! Uncle Wonwoo gave Snow a gift!” Chan reads and proceeds to rip the wrapping paper to reveal a stringed butterfly toy for the cat. The two laugh, “so typical of him to gift _our cat_ something for Christmas.”

 

“Oh that reminds me!” Seungcheol jumps and leaves to get something from who knows where. “You got that from _typical of him to gift our cat something_? What, is it for Snow too?” Jisoo shouts and laughs while still keeping an eye on Chan.

 

Seungcheol comes back to the living room, evidently holding something behind his back. Jisoo raises his brows and Chan stays unbothered.

 

Jisoo watches carefully as Seungcheol walks up to him and then kneeling down in front of him. “What is this?” he asks and laughs as Seungcheol brings in front of him a small velvet box.

 

“Seungcheol” he whispers hesitantly looking up at him.

 

“I know we’re already married and I’ve already done this two years ago. But I always have wanted us to have a proper and formal wedding with all our friends and where I get to see you in a posh little tux” he starts and smiles nervously. Jisoo can’t keep his eyes off of him now. His heart beating so much faster.

 

“Being married for two years just made my love for you grow and it really just made me fall in love with you day by day. When we adopted Chan, you never failed to shower him with all of your love and I realized that’s all I want to see for the rest of my life. Will you accept me, for the second time? I promise I’ll give you the wedding you truly deserve, ‘cause you deserve only the best in the world” he finishes and opens the box revealing a thin ring with small diamonds all around it.

 

Jisoo stares at it with tears welling in his eyes. He looks up at him, his lower lip quivering. “Choi Seungcheol” he whines and the other laughs.

 

“Say yes daddy!” He hears, and for a moment he actually forgets about his child. They look back to see Chan holding up Snow by her arms and waving her around while chanting ‘Say yes! Say yes!’.

 

Jisoo chokes on his laugh as the tears fall on his cheeks. “Of course I’ll marry you a second time, I’ll marry you a thousand times even. God you’re such a dork, I love you so much” he answers and wraps his arms around Seungcheol’s neck to bring him closer for a kiss.

 

Chan’s cheers and screams surround them as he jumps around the living room. He probably doesn’t even know what is going on, but he’s definitely the most excited out of them all.

 

They lean their foreheads on each other and foolishly smile at each other.

 

This Christmas is probably their best one yet.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> helo cheolsooists this ive had this idea for about a month now and i finally got to finish it (even if it’s only 1.6k words l m a o) but hey i finished it in time for christmas yall !! so i hope you guys like it and i hope you guys have a very merry christmas or if you don’t celebrate or have a happy holiday or have a nice day ily all ❤️❤️
> 
> if u guys want to scream at me (or not idk) my twt is @ayyojosh but psa im very awkward even if i do love making friends hehe


End file.
